1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skateboards.
2. Prior Art
A conventional skateboard is comprised of an elongated board with a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. In addition to rolling along the ground and making turns, skillful skateboard riders can make complex maneuvers with a board. Many maneuvers involve jumping or lifting the board off the ground. A rider can either lift it by hand, or step on its rear end to pitch up the front end. These methods are difficult to master, and are limiting in the type of maneuvers they enable a rider to perform. Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,726 to Beaver shows a skateboard with a handrail which may be used to lift the skateboard, the handrail is tall and rigid, so that the rider's freedom of movement is severely restricted by it.